Ma confession
by JessSwann
Summary: ONE SHOT Après DMC, Elisabeth revient sur ses actes et tente de les expliquer Reviews bienvenues


Disclaimers: les personnages appartiennent entièrement à Disney, je ne fais que les emprunter.En espérant que cette histoire vous plaira, laissez moi vos reviews !

Bonne lecture

_Je m'appelle Elisabeth, Elisabeth Swann j'ai vingt deux ans et hier j'ai tué un homme. Oh bien sur je ne l'ai pas tué physiquement, je n'ai appuyé sur une aucune gachette, donné aucun coup d'épée, il n'empêche que je suis responsable de sa mort. Comment est ce possible ,vous demandez vous ? Pour vous répondre, il me faut vous expliquer celle que je suis et comment j'en suis arrivée là, vous faire entendre ma confession._

_Je suis ce que d'aucun qualifierait d'aristocrate,promise à un destin brillant, rempli de faste et d'opulence. Depuis mon plus jeune âge on me considère avec respect et parfois envie; tout celà à cause de mon père.Le seul drame a avoir jalonné ma tendre enfance est la mort de ma mère, et j'étais si jeune que je ne parviens même plus à me rappeller de son visage. Mon père a toujours fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour pallier cette absence et en toute honneteté je dois reconnaitre qu'il a réussi dans cette tâche. Ses soins attentifs cumulés à l'attention à laquelle j'avais droit en raison de sa position sociale ont fait de moi une enfant rêveuse, cherchant par tout les moyens à échapper au carcan étouffant imposé par le protocole et la bienséance. Je me rappelle que lorsque je vivais en Angleterre, les histoires qui me fascinaient le plus étaient celles de ces pirates des mers lointaines qui certes pillaient, ravageaient et tuaient sans vergogne mais qui avaient l'indéniable avantage d'être libres. C'était cette liberté que je leur enviais par dessus tout ,moi la pauvre petite fille riche, enfermée dans une cage dorée faite de joujoux et de soieries._

_Je crois que c'est à l'âge de douze ans que ma vie a commencé à prendre un tournant décisif, tournant qui allait m'amener ici . Cette année là , mon père atteignit enfin l'objectif qu'il ambitionnait depuis des décennies. Bénéficiant de la faveur du roi, celui ci l'avait nommé Gouverneur d'une de ses colonies de la lointaine amérique en pleine mer des Caraibes. Nous partîmes donc pour Port Royal et ce fut durant ce voyage que se mirent en place les événements qui allaient si fortement influencer sur ma vie présente..._

_Je me souviens comme si c'était hier de cette journée, pourtant c'était il y a dix ans, c'était le jour où j'ai fait la connaissance de William. Je me tenais à côté de la figure de proue de notre navire,le temps était sombre, le brouillard nous environnait et conformément à mes habitudes, je rêvassais. Je pensais que peut être , des pirates se dissimulaient dans cette brume, guettant le moment idéal pour nous aborder. Sans y prendre garde je m'étais mise à fredonner une chanson de pirates mais je fus vite interrompue par un Mr Gibbs inquiet... C'est à cet instant que le capitaine Norrington qui avait remarqué mon intérêt pour les pirates me fit part de ses projets pour eux... Je fus écoeurée par le sort qu'il leur destinait, encore aujourd'hui je me rappelle des mots qu'il avait employés " un saut dans le vide suivi d'un arrêt brutal"doux euphémisme pour qualifier la cruauté d'une pendaison. Mon père était intervenu, ne voulant sans doute pas que je sois éclaboussée trop vite par la noirceur du monde des hommes. Moi j'avais repris ma rêverie, les laissant à leurs histoires d'adultes, lorsque j'aperçus un objet incongru flotter à la surface de l'eau, c'était une ombrelle que j'observais avec curiosité,jusqu'à ce que je le vois... Lui, un jeune garçon qui paraissait inconscient, flottant sur un morceau de bois au milieu de l'océan. Je me souviens avoir crié l'alerte et le moment où les marins l'ont ramené toujours inconscient sur le pont de notre batiment. J'étais seule avec lui lorsqu'il a repris connaissance , nos yeux se sont instantanément croisés, j'ai lu la terreur et l'incompréhension dans les siens... Je me suis empressée de le rassurer et c'est alors qu'il m'a dit son nom, avant de sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience, William Turner... Je ne savais pas encore l'importance qu'il allait avoir pour moi , intriguée comme je l'étais par l'étrange médaillon qu'il portait autour du cou. M'approchant pour mieux le regarder je me rendis compte qu'il était en or... et que la tête de mort, symbole des pirates y était gravée.Avant que je puisse obtenir des explications sur la raison pour laquelle il possédait un tel objet, le capitaine Norrington vint aux nouvelles, j'avais encore à l'esprit le sort qu'il réservait aux pirates, je fis donc la chose qui s'imposait pour protéger Will et dissimulais aux yeux de tous le médaillon sans savoir que ce simple petit geste allait bouleverser mon destin. Immédiatement avoir pris cette décision, j'aperçus un pavillon que j'allais apprendre à bien connaitre. Le pavillon noir... étendard des pirates, flottant sur un navire aujourd'hui disparu avec son capitaine ... le Black Pearl. Je ne pouvais pas me douter de l'importance que ce navire entrevu en mer allait avoir dans ma vie des années plus tard... C'est après cette double rencontre que je fis mon entrée dans Port Royal_

_Les huits années suivantes s'écoulèrent tranquillement sans qu'il se produise d'événements notables... Je partageais mon temps entre les leçons de maintien et de bienséance, bref de tout ce qui pouvait faire de moi une jeune lady accomplie dans l'attente d'occuper la place supérieure qui serait un jour la mienne dans la haute société. Vous ne me croirez pas mais durant toutes ces années, je n'ai jamais trouvé l'occasion ou plutot le moment opportun pour parler à Will de l'objet que je lui avais en quelque sorte dérobé le jour de notre rencontre. Nous avons continué à nous voir bien sûr mais de loin... avec les années qui passaient Will semblait de plus en plus faire cas de notre différence de statut social et me traitait en conséquence._

_Et puis un matin, à la veille de la nomination de James Norrington au grade de commodore je me suis réveillée en sursaut... Pour la première fois depuis des années j'ai sorti le médaillon de Will de sa cachette et l'ai mis autour de mon cou. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'ai agi de la sorte mais après avoir rêvé de ma première rencontre avec Will cette nuit là, j'avais ressenti le besoin presque physique de porter l'objet que je lui avais volé. Je me souviens qu'il était recouvert de poussières lorsque je l'ai sorti de la cachette où il était resté si longtemps .Ce jour là pour la première fois depuis qu'il était en ma possession, j'osais le porter. Au départ je me rappelle que je l'ai fait juste pour essayer mais très vite mon père est arrivé et pour lui cacher je l'ai gardé sur moi ..._

_C'est ce jour précis qui a marqué un tournant décisif dans ma vie, tout d'abord après avoir reçu sa promotion James Norrington m'a demandée en mariage. Je ne trouvais pas quoi lui répondre j'étais terriblement embarrassée car je savais ne rien ressentir pour lui... à celà s'ajoutait un véritable malaise physique. Je me sentais opressée,empéchée de respirer,celà durait depuis le matin déjà mais je mis celà sur le compte du corset que je portais et dont je n'avais pas l'habitude._

_Mais plus la journée avançait plus mon malaise allait en grandissant, à tel point que lorsque James me fit sa déclaration je m'évanouis purement et simplement sous l'effet de l'opression que je subissais depuis des heures. J'ai failli mourir ce jour là et sans Jack Sparrow, je ne serais plus de ce monde.Jack Sparrow - le Capitaine Jack Sparrow- n'a pas hésité une seconde à plonger pour venir me secourir sans même me connaitre... Il a bien failli payer cet acte de sa vie... Norrington l'identifia assez rapidement à la marque des pirates qu'il portait sur son bras, en conséquence de quoi il décida qu'il devait être pendu, je trouvais cette décision terriblement injuste et je m'interposais. Jack a saisi sa chance d'échapper à la potence et après s'être démené pour me sauver, il me prit en otage. Curieusement je n'ai pas eu peur une seconde qu'il me fasse du mal, j'avais vu ses yeux... Jack a , avait un regard moqueur, fier mais jamais cruel... Il s'est montré terriblement irrévérencieux à mon égard à tel point que je le remis à sa place établissant d'emblée une distance entre nous , distance qui d'une certaine manière allait résister au temps et aux épreuves que nous allions traverser. Finalement il me relacha avec ce panache qui n'était qu'à lui et dont il se départissait rarement comme j'allais l'apprendre.Voilà comment j'ai rencontré Jack Sparrow, l'homme qui m'a sauvée de nombreuses fois la vie et que j'ai tué..._

_Mais la journée n'était pas terminée pour moi ! Attirés comme des aimants par le médaillon que j'avais volé à Will, des pirates maudits menés par Barbossa investirent Port Royal, ravageant tout sur leur passage et m'emmenant avec eux._

_De ce voyage cauchemardesque je garde en mémoire, la peur qui a été la mienne lorsque j'ai découvert le statut de morts vivants qui étaient le leur. Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils voulaient faire de moi et jusqu'au dernier moment sur l'Ile de La Muerta j'ai cru qu'ils allaient me tuer ... Et ensuite, Will, le doux Will que j'aimais en secret depuis des années est venu me sauver et je me suis à nouveau retrouvée embarquer sur un navire pirate... Je me souviens du regard de Will quand je lui avoué que je lui avais dérobé son seul souvenir de son père,je me suis demandée s'il allait me pardonner... Mais il a compris mon geste, et nous nous sommes enfin rapprochés... Nous avons rapidement été interrompus par Barbossa et une bataille féroce s'ensuivit...bataille durant laquelle nous avons été capturés et où j'ai cru Will mort... Il est heureusement revenu et a négocié ma liberté avec le pirate et je me suis retrouvée abandonnée sur un ilôt désert en compagnie de Jack_

_Le fameux Jack Sparrow !! Celui que les livres décrivaient comme un grand pirate s'est finalement avéré n'être rien d'autre qu'un ivrogne... Nous avons passé la soirée à boire du rhum en chantant ou plus exactement Jack a bu et moi, ma foi j'ai fait semblant, le trahissant ainsi pour la première fois ... Mais il n'y avait pas que celà , ce soir là j'ai découvert le sens du mot liberté, me comportant comme je le voulais sans craindre le regard d'autrui.Je ne lui ai jamais dit mais Jack m'a émue, son désir de liberté était si flagrant, il mettait tant de feu dans son discours et le Black Pearl comptait tant pour lui ...Ce soir là j'ai vu un Jack que je Will n'a probablement jamais soupçonné, un homme blessé malgré toute l'ardeur qu'il mettait à le cacher. Et pourtant ... je l'ai trahi une première fois...si l'on peut dire. J'ai attendu qu'il soit endormi et j'ai brulé tout son précieux rhum. Le lendemain matin ,la marine royale est venu nous récupérer, Jack et moi, attirée par la fumée dégagée par mon feu .Pour sauver Will qui était aux mains de Barbossa j'ai accepté la demande en mariage de Norrington en spécifiant que je voulais qu'il aide Will comme cadeau de noces... Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti pour James et je regrette cet épisode, je sais que je lui ai fait à lui aussi beaucoup de mal mais je devais sauver Will..._

_Cette aventure s'est heureusement terminée pour nous, Jack a retrouvé son précieux navire et sa liberté après que nous l'ayons aidé à échapper à la potence et Will et moi nous nous sommes enfin avoués nos sentiments. Bien sûr Norrington a été blessé par tout celà mais je me sentais incapble de jouer la comédie de l'amour avec lui tout en étant amoureuse de Will. Pour noyer sa peine, James s'est lancé à corps perdu dans la chasse aux pirates, celà ne lui a pas réussi et il a tout perdu, sa position, son rang et son honneur...De nous tous c'est celui qui a le plus perdu dans cette histoire_

_Néanmoins, Will et moi nous étions heureux, les jours s'écoulaient lentement à Port Royal et notre vie retrouvait sa routine rassurante. Ca faisait deux ans , un peu près que notre aventure était terminée et pendant ces années nous n'avions eu aucuns contacts avec Jack. En vérité je ne pensais jamais le revoir mais je gardais tout au fond de mon coeur une petite place pour son sourire... Jack était ma part de liberté, de rêve, je me demandais souvent ce qu'il faisait, où il était ... je m'évadais à travers lui . Will aussi pensait souvent à Jack, ne parvenant pas définir clairement ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, ami ou non ? Will et moi nous avions décidé de nous marier, je me sentais à l'aube d'une nouvelle vie, une vie de femme qui ne pourrait être que merveilleuse puisque je serais auprès de l'homme que j'aimais..._

_Nous avions choisi de nous marier sur une jetée avec l'océan autour de nous, l'océan qui nous avait permis d'être réunis... et aussi peut être qu'inconsciemment j'espérais que Jack viendrait pour notre mariage. Et quelqu'un est bel et bien venu mais ça n'était pas Jack, c'était Lord Cutler Beckett... cet homme nous a tout pris en une seconde...Il nous arrêtés pour avoir aidé Jack à échapper au gibet deux ans auparavant et nous a jetés en prison, nous n'avons pas pu nous marier... Il a tout de même relaché Will, lui ordonnant de se lancer à la poursuite de Jack pour s'emparer de son fameux compas... celui qui n'indique pas le nord mais ce qu'on désire le plus. Will et moi nous nous sommes quittés ainsi chacun d'un côté des barreaux... de longs mois allaient s'écouler avant que nous retrouvions enfin et ce temps passé loin l'un de l'autre allait laisser des séquelles irréversibles sur notre relation. Pendant que Will écumait les Caraibes à la recherche de Jack, mon père se démenait pour me faire sortir de ma cellule faisant jouer toutes ses influences pour me secourir. Et il y parvint ... mais il voulait que je parte me mettre à l'abri en Angleterre ce qui m'étais impossible ! Comment aurais je pu partir en laissant Will, mon fiancé, affronter seul la colère de Beckett... Alors j'ai suivi ma route et j'ai échappé à la surveillance de mon père. Néanmoins avant de partir j'ai pris la précaution de me munir des lettres de marque que Beckett avait promises à Will. J'ai donc du avoir une entrevue avec cet homme détestable qui, le premier, a sous entendu des choses... sur Jack et moi ,ce que j'ai trouvé ridicule, impatiente que j'étais de rejoindre l'homme que j'aime_

_Au terme de nombreuses péripéties j'ai atterri à Tortuga où j'ai eu la surprise de retrouver James Norrington, j'ai cru rêver quand je l'ai reconnu. Le pauvre homme était devenu une loque humaine, un ivrogne prêt à tout... même à s'engager dans l'équipage d'un pirate. Le voir ainsi, lui si fier, si intègre ça m'a bouleversée! D'autant plus que je savais porter une part de responsabilité dans sa déchéance. A présent je ne sais même pas s'il est mort ou vivant, lui qui s'est sacrifié pour tous nous sauver..._

_Accompagnée de Norrington, j'ai rejoint Jack et le Black Pearl. Tout le reste de ma vie je me souviendrais du moment où Jack s'est retourné vers moi et m'a décoché son sourire moqueur... je me suis sentie brievement en paix, rassurée comme si mon voyage avait attteint son terme. Mais malheureusement ça n'était pas le cas , Will n'était pas sur le Pearl et j'appris avec consternation qu'il s'était retrouvé enroler sur le redoutable Hollandais Volant. Bien sur comme toujours Jack avait une solution, son fameux compas, celui que Beckett voulait ... et dont il me divulga le secret.Ce compas désigne la direction de ce que vous désirez le plus au monde me déclara t'il. Je ne savais pas si je devais le croire mais j'étais émerveilllée par ce qu'il venait de me révéler, parce que Jack Sparrow, c'était celà aussi.. le rêve et sa magie._

_Nous embarquâmes donc sur Pearl ,Norrington et moi et nous partîmes retrouver Will. Ce voyage est l'un des plus bizarres que j'ai effectué et j'aimerais pouvoir en refaire un commme celui ci . Jack m'a séduite durant ce périple, je dois bien l'avouer... En fermant les yeux j'arrive à retrouver le gout des nos conversations, Jack avait entamé avec moi un petit jeu de séduction auquel je prenais plaisir... trop . Je ne me rendais pas compte de ce qui se passait en moi ou peut être que celà avait toujours été là sans que j'ose me l'avouer. Norrington vit se qui se passait avant moi. Je me souviens de son petit sourire amer lorsqu'il m'a fait remarquer que mon comportement avec Jack avait changé, je ne voulais pas le croire, même lorsque le compas désigna Jack comme étant celui que je désire le plus je n'ai pas voulu le croire...J'ai mis celà sur les circonstances, sur l'éloignement de Will et la déception de ne pas encore être mariée.Plus les jours passaient plus Jack et moi nous devenions proches, nos conversations se terminaient souvent en joutes oratoires pimentées par l'attirance qu'il ne dissimulait plus.Moi je jouais le jeu sans plus ... du moins je m'en persuadais. Nous allions de plus en plus loin dans notre jeu, un jour j'allais même jusqu'à le provoquer ouvertement mais il a résisté ... Je ne suis pas sûre d'en avoir été heureuse, j'ai honte de le dire mais je crois que déjà à cet instant je voulais sentir ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes. Je sais que Will est l'homme de ma vie et qu'il m'aime mais Jack a toujours eu quelque chose d'autre, sa liberté et son formidable égoisme...Et surtout ,Jack me comprenait mieux que personne, il avait raison lorsqu'il a dit que je rêvais d'être libre... et impulsive... et égoiste... je suis obligée de le reconnaitre à présent ._

_Avant que la situation ne dérape et échappe à mon controle nous avons débarqué et j'ai retrouvé Will. Je me souviens du bonheur que j'ai ressenti en le retrouvant après ces longs mois d'errance, nous étions enfin réunis et je pensais naivement que tout ce qui s'était passé durant notre séparation ne comptait pas pour moi. Je me trompais. Je fus scandalisée en découvrant ce que Jack avait fait subir à Will. S'ensuivit une scène surnaturelle où Will, Jack et James se battirent pour la possession du coeur de Jones, chacun le voulant pour lui même. Je ne les ai jamais trouvés aussi ridicules que ce jours là, je pense vraiment qu'ils auraient pu discuter mais non bien sur pourquoi le faire quand on peut se battre ! Pintel, Ragetti et moi nous avons vite eu d'autres préoccupations ,grâce à l'équipage monstrueux de Jones. Nous nous sommes tous retrouvés sur la plage après une bataille épique pour conserver le coffre contenant le coeur de Jones ,mais finalement voyant qu'ils ne nous laisseraient pas l'emporter, Norrington s'est sacrifié. Il est parti avec le coffre les entrainant à sa poursuite, et nous permettant de nous enfuir. Pauvre Norrington ... il est probablement mort lui aussi, lui dont le seul fait de croiser notre route a brisé la vie. J'aurais voulu avoir le temps de lui dire tout le respect et l'affection que j'ai toujours ressenti pour lui , pour son intégrité et son sens de l'honneur, je n'en aurais plus jamais l'occasion à présent. Son sacrifice n'a fait que reculer l'échéance pour nous, en effet voyant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à nous rattraper, Jones a laché son terrible Kraken sur nous. Nous nous en sommes sortis grâce à l'ingéniosité et au courage de Will,il nous sauvé la vie à tous pendant que Jack en profitait pour s'enfuir. Quand je me suis rendue compte qu'il avait volé la seule chaloupe disponible pour s'échapper,je n'en suis pas revenue. Je me sentais trahie, déçue par sa lâcheté mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'apesantir sur mes sentiments, Will avait besoin de moi ... Et puis au moment où j'ai cru la partie perdue pour nous tous , il est revenu... Jack était là, sorti d'on ne sait d'où prêt en une seconde à remplir la mission que Will m'avait confiée, et grâce à lui nous avons eu un sursis_

_Jack a alors pris une décision incroyable venant de lui , il a décidé que nous devions abandonné le Pearl...Tandis que tous se jettaient sur la chaloupe pour partir au plus vite, j'observais Jack, le dos tourné, il caressait machinalement le mât de son navire. J'ai ressenti sa peine et le mal que ça lui faisait d'abandonner le Pearl, comme s'il abandonnait sa liberté , une partie de lui même mais je ne pouvais pas reculer. Je me suis approchée de lui tandis qu'il me souriait d'une manière si triste dans laquelle on pouvait lire l'étendue de son renoncement mais ça n'était pas encore assez...Je savais au fond de moi qu'il était ce que Jones voulait, alors pour la seconde fois je l'ai trompé... Je me suis approchée de lui et je l'ai embrassé.. Passionnément, follement, le coeur cognant douloureusement dans ma poitrine, je l'ai embrassé comme si c'était la dernière fois, comme si ma vie en dépendait et c'était le cas. Lentement le l'ai amené près du mât de son cher navire et je l'y ai attaché , mettant fin à notre étreinte... Je lui ai expliqué mes raisons d'agir ainsi, pour tous nous sauver, Will, Cotton Gibbs et les autres survivants à l'attaque du Kraken. Je me suis en revanche bien gardée de dire ce que je ressentais, ce baiser m'a bouleversée, retournée et j'ai du lutter contre le désir de l'embrasser encore une fois ,une seule, sachant que si j'y succombais je n'aurais plus le courage de le laisser là ,seul ,affronter le Kraken. Alors je suis partie sans me retourner ,emportant avec moi le dernier mot qu'il m'avait adressé "Pirate",je suis partie et je l'ai laissé là, attaché au mât du Pearl comme une victime sacrificielle...Mais mon cauchemar n'était pas terminé ,il commençait juste car il m'a fallu affronter leurs regards à tous... et surtout celui de Will. Et leur mentir, encore , en disant que Jack avait choisi de lui même de rester à bord du Pearl pour nous laisser une chance, dans une tentative dérisoire de rachat en présentant Jack comme un héros.Ils n'ont rien dit et nous nous sommes éloignés. Nous n'avions pas fait beaucoup de chemin lorsque nous avons vu les tentacules du Kraken prendre possession du Black Pearl et l'entrainer avec lui lentement dans les abysses. J'ai du me mordre les lèvres pour ne pas crier ma rage, mon désespoir et mes remords pour ce que j'avais fait. _

_Ce geste nous a certes tous sauvé mais je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner. J'ai trahi , trompé ,Will à la fois en raison de mes sentiments et en embrassant Jack, si bien que je ne parviens plus à le regarder en face, de peur que mes yeux ne me trahissent et lui montrent celle que je suis . J'ai peur que Will ne comprenne ce que je cherche tant à lui cacher, ce qu'il ne doit jamais savoir . J'aime Will, mais pas comme je le devrais , pas comme il le mérite et cette pensée me fait mal..._

_J'ai tué Jack, j'ai tué un morceau de rêve, de liberté , d'imagination de ce monde, j'ai tué un des hommes les meilleurs que j'ai connu... Jack avait tort lorsqu'il a dit que j'étais la blanche colombe et lui le crapaud. Je ne suis pas innocente... et il était meilleur que moi. Je l'ai tué et je me demande comment je vais pouvoir continuer à vivre avec celà , avec cette culpabilité._

_Hier j'ai trahi un homme qui m'aime ,et tué celui que j'aimais sans oser me l'avouer ,jusqu'à ce que ce qu'il disparaisse de ma vie pour toujours...Je m'appelle Elisabeth Swann et toute mon existence je devrais vivre avec ces poids sur ma conscience et le sourire ironique d'un pirate dans mon coeur..._


End file.
